Family of Souls
by AkumaHelios9
Summary: What if Minato saw what will happen and asked the Shinigami if he could chose some souls from another world to be his sons family? This is a story when Naruto will have 8 more souls in his seal from One Piece. There is a pairing but it's just a secret for you to figure out. Super slow updates. DF!Naruto, Strong!Naruto, Smart!Naruto, OCC!Hancock
1. Welp Now that happened

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Naruto. Please support the official release. *Goes to sulk in a corner***

* * *

When Minato died he saw what will happen to his son, so he asked the Shinigami to let him send a few souls to the seal. It was hard but the Shinigami agreed and opened a door to another worlds souls and said.

''Look at these souls Minato. Point someone out and I will tell you their name and show you their life.'' Said Shinigami. Minato looked around and pointed a prideful man trying to imitate something and laughing.

''Gol D. Roger'' Answered Shinigami while showing Minato the life of Roger. Minato shook his head and continued pointing people out until he pointed to one man.

''Trafalgar D. Water Law. Preferably goes by Trafalgar Law'' Said Shinigami and showing Minato his life. Minato looked frozen by a moment and then shook his head saying ''I choose him.''

And so he continued pointing.

''Boa Hancock'' ... ''She goes too.''

''Gol D. Ace. Preferably goes by Portgas D. Ace.'' ... ''He too.''

''Outlook Sabo.'' ... ''He's coming.''

''Coby.'' ... ''He will be a good friend. He too.''

''Marco.'' ... ''He will come.''

''Shanks.'' ... ''He will annoy Marco and keep things interesting. He has to come.''

''Dracule Mihawk.'' ... ''He too will come. I think that's enough.'' Said Minato thinking it all over.

''Very well. Then I will bring them here so you can explain everything.'' Said the death god while bringing the eight souls to them.

''What the hell, you bastard?! Do you wanna kill us?!'' Yelled Ace.

''He's a god, Ace, be more polite! Besides, we are already dead!'' Sabo shouted at Ace.

''Calm down Ace-san, Sabo-san.'' Politely asked Minato.

''So... Why are we here?'' Asked Shanks.

''Well, Shanks-san, you see... My son is left alone and since I kinda trapped a demon fox in him the village will hate him and abuse him. Hiruzen - the village leader will probably try to prevent that but, you may be able to order not to talk about it, but you can't change people's feelings. I wanted to ask you eight to go into the seal and save him from the evil future.'' Explained the former hokage.

''But why us may I ask?'' Asked Mihawk.

''You see, Mihawk-san, Shinigami-san asked me to choose. As I pointed to a soul he showed me their life and told me their name. And that reminds me, Shinigami-san, could you show them the future of Naruto if those eight will not be there?'' Asked Minato.

''Why not.'' Said Shinigami while showing all of them the life of Naruto if they wont be there.

''So... Do you accept?'' Hesitantly asked Minato.

''His life is similar to mine in some ways and beside do you hear that?'' Said/Asked Ace.

''Acey! Where are you my cute little innocent child?!'' Cue Roger ._. ...

''I'll do anything to go away from this hell...'' Shuddered Ace.

''It should be fun, count me in!'' Agreed Sabo.

''To raise a kid? Why not?'' Smiled Hancock.

''This will be a new world. It may be quite interesting.'' Smirked Law.

''No pirates, no marines just ninjas... Everyone is equal, I like it. Me to!'' Said Coby.

''Yea, this will be fun!'' Shouted Shanks.

''Someone needs to keep these idiots in check yoi... I guess I'll come too.'' Agreed Marco.

''This village could use extra swordplay. I'll come.'' Calmly said Mihawk.

''Well then Minato, explain some basic information about your world and I'll send them there.'' Ordered Shinigami.

 **One explanation later**

''Okay now I will send you to Naruto's seal. You, like Naruto, will have to ability to change how the seal looks because I have a feeling that you don't want to live in a sewer. And unlike the kyuubi, have the ability to leave the seal if you want. I also recommend for Ace, as soon as he arrives to travel outside and take Naruto into his arms since I'm giving him all of your devil fruits. Now goodbye souls...'' Said Shinigami while sending them to Naruto's seal.

''NO ACEY!'' Cue Roger... Again ._.

 **In the hokage's tower**

Hiruzen was just sitting in his office, alone with Naruto when suddenly Naruto caught on fire. Not having much time to react he accidently dropped the kid and watched in horror as the baby fell to the ground. Suddenly someone caught Naruto and Hiruzen blinked. Wasn't he alone in the office?

''So this is what a ninja is like? I feel disappointed that I though they were cool when I was little...'' Muttered Ace while gently holding Naruto in his arms.

''Who are you and what are you doing here young man? You don't seem surprised that Naruto caught fire.'' Asked Hiruzen collecting himself and noticing that the fire isn't burning Naruto.

''My name is Portgas D. Ace. I'm here to help raise little Naruto Namikaze here. As for the last one, I knew he would 'cause he just had a burst of new abilities.'' Ace answered shocking Hiruzen.

''How do you know his name is Namikaze?'' Suspiciously asked Hiruzen.

''Let me explain instead Hokage-ya.'' Said another figure appearing in the room.

 **One long explanation later**

''Can I meet these other six people?'' Asked Hiruzen slowly understanding the situation.

''Why not.'' Said Ace and another six people appeared out of nowhere.

 **After introductions**

''It's getting quite late. See you later Hokage-san.'' Politely said Sabo and he and the others walked out of the office leaving Hiruzen with his thoughs.


	2. Good foxy and brothers

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT, by any means, own Naruto or One Piece. Please support the official release.**

 **For future reference:**

 **Hancock looks like she did after the War of the Best.**

 **Law looks like he did at Dressrosa (minus the sunglasses and moustache).**

 **Ace Looks like he did at the war (minus the wounds)**

 **Sabo looks like he looked at 22, at Dressrosa.**

 **Coby looks like he looked at Water 7 (I don't really like how he looks now).**

 **Shanks looks like he did at the war.**

 **Mihawk looks like he always does.**

 **Marco looks like he did at the war.**

* * *

Sabo stopped next to the gate of what only could be described as a mansion. During the explanation the hokage told them where they would be staying. The others had gone back to the seal to talk to the demon fox so he was the only one left to carry Naruto to the house. He looked at the baby sleeping in his hands as he smiled. Sabo supposed he could be a big brother to the little boy. They did look similar as both of them had blond hair and blue eyes and while there's no way that he could replace Luffy, he could play the role of a big brother. Hesitantly opening the door he walked into the Namikaze estate that the third hokage gave to them. While he looked around, Naruto started to stir, signalling that he is about to wake up. Sabo panicked as Naruto started to cry since it was a log time ago that he comforted crying children. At that moment Ace appeared out of the seal and took the crying baby out of Sabos arms.

''Did you really forget how to comfort children? Luffy did cry a lot.'' Ace smirked at Sabo as Naruto started to calm down.

''Well, I'm sorry Mr. I-Don't-Wear-A-Shirt, it was, I dunno, TWENTY-FIVE YEARS since Luffy cried so I'm out of practice.'' Sabo looked away.

Ace just looked at his sworn brother as Naruto giggled in his arms. Then looking away he walked into a room with a crib and putting Naruto inside he turned back at Sabo who followed him there.

''You were thinking about being a brother to him weren't you?'' Asked Ace softly looking Sabo straight in the eyes.

''I... I was but... But I don't wanna replace Luffy...'' Slowly said Sabo.

''We don't have to replace Lu. We can just be him brother while being Luffys brothers as well'' Smiled the ex-whitebeard pirate.

''Ok. Now, how about we go back into the seal and help the others deal with Furr-ball?" Smirked the blonde as Ace nodded and they both disappeared leaving the sleeping Naruto

 **.:Inside Narutos mindscape:.**

As Sabo and Ace appeared the sight that met them made them fall to the ground and burst out laughing. Hancock was looking at the giant fox and bickering with it about being partners with Naruto while the others, minus Mihawk and Law, were eating popcorn and looking at the bickering pair.

'' **I've told you meatbag, I am not partnering with that brat!** ''

''You will become partners with him!''

'' **And why should I!?** ''

''Because I said so! And you'll listen because I am... Beautiful!''

'' **I don't have to listen to you woman! Now come here so I can tear you to shreds!** ''

''No I won't!''

At that moment Marco decided to interrupt the bickering as he stood between them, holding out his hands with a lazy, yet amused look on his face.

''How about I try to argue with the fox yoi?''

''Hmpf! I'll leave to two then. I'm going shopping.'' She says as she disappears from the seal.

''Marco-san? How are you planning on convincing Kyuubi to be partners with Naruto-san?'' Asked Coby, looking at the giant fox that was staring at the place that Hancock was before she left. Frankly, Coby wasn't so sure if they would be able to convince the demon about working with his jinchuriki.

''I'll manage.'' Was all that Marco said as he turned to the fox. ''Listen, I know you don't want to, but you need to work together with your jinchuriki. After all, if he will be weak then you'll be considered weak as well. So, how about a deal? All of us work together to make him stronger. We will help him with his Devil Fruit powers, Haki, Rokushiki, swordsmanship and other while you on the other hand will help him with chakra and different kinds of jutsu. After all, we are not letting him die so either live here, locked from the outside world or join us and help Naruto become strong. It's your choise.'' That had Kyuubi thinking. He could either wait forever for that meatbag to die and be sealed again or help him, be partners and gain some freedom. The choice was obvious but that meant that he would have to share his power. After thinking for a bit he sighed and answered.

'' **Partners it is then... but in return i want you to tear of a piece of the seal so I could see and hear the outside world.** '' Marco gives him a nod and turning into a phoenix, witch shocked Kyuubi, and ripped a piece of the paper away witch caused a massive wave of chakra to be released. That made Coby shiver a bit.

''Damn... That's some malicious and evil chakra...'' He shuddered out. That however made Shanks laugh.

''Look at you kiddo! You look like Akainu is right in front of you~'' Coby glared at him for that.

''Please don't remind me of that Shanks-san''

''Yeah, Akainu brings back bad memories for me too'' Ace added, remembering his final moments which made Sabo bonk him over the head.

''Stop thinking about it. It makes me remember that I wasn't there to save you...''

''I would honestly get a heart attack if I saw a assumed dead and a innocent baby brothers coming to save me at my execution~'' Ace clutched his head with a chuckle remembering the old days. After a few minutes of silence they got to work. Making a good training schedule for Naruto they came out of the seal and found rooms to sleep in. After all, even if they are sealed they are now alive and can come out of the seal whenever they want.

 **._.**

 **Ok ok, I'm sorry! I had A LOT and I mean A LOT of trouble in my life so I couldn't update. Plus accidentally deleting my documents and writers block. I apologize for the short and not really good chapter and next one will be either a time skip or multiple time skips. Either way I'm making a smart and strong (maybe OP) Naruto but still the happy go lucky prankster. Ja ne...**


	3. Introductions

**Disclaimer: No matter how sad it is I do not own Naruto or One Piece. Please support the official release. Or don't if you don't wanna, I cannot blame you for hating endless fillers after all...**

 **I am doing a time skip and I'll do flashbacks to explain some stuff. Warning? OOC Hancock...**

 **P.S. If you hate DF!Naruto then don't read. I for one, like Naruto with devil fruits.**

 **P.P.S. Blame my kitten Nail for the pathetic grammar mistakes since he took a liking to my keyboard.**

 **P.P.P.S. For Naruto's outfit go to my discord. You'll find the link in my profile.**

* * *

 **Time skip: 12 years**

Twelve years had passed since the day Naruto was born. Things changed since then. Law became a father figure for Naruto, Hancock became his mother. Both Ace and Sabo became his elder brothers. Shanks and Mihawk became Naruto's uncles. Marco became his mentor, Coby - his loyal friend and Kyuubi, or Kurama became Naruto's partner. None of them hesitated telling Naruto about his real parents and they were pleased that he wasn't mad at Minato since they really didn't need a second Ace.

But now was the day. Now was the day that Naruto will dispel his clone.

 _ **.:|:|~Flashback no Jutsu~|:|:.**_

 _ **Naruto age 4**_

 _''Sabo-nii?''_

 _''Yes, Naru?''_

 _''Why do those villages hate me?''_

 _''They hate Kura-san, but they think that_ you _are Kura-san so they hate you''_

 _''Sabo-nii?''_

 _''Yes?''_

 _''Remember those clones?''_

 _''Yes, what about them?''_

 _''What if with your and Kura-san's help we could make a really, really good clone and after changing his memories a bit leave him to live at the village while we live here and train?''_

 _''That's... A good idea! But why the memory change?''_

 _''Well... After I dispel the clone I get it's memories right?''_

 _''Correct.''_

 _''I wanna know what would happen if Dad wouldn't have sent you and the others to help me. Besides, it will be a good prank''_

 _''*Sigh* You and those pranks... Fine, we will inform the others and go to the hokage-san so he would take care of your clone''_

 ** _At the Hokage Tower with Hiruzen, Naruto, Naruto's clone and Sabo_**

 _''Are you sure about this?''_

 _''Yeah!''_

 _''When will you dispel it?''_

 _''Well... I don't know... Marco told me that the day after the graduation exams the teams are announced and the students meet their new senseis so I'll most likely dispel it that day.''_

 _''You do not wish to graduate yourself?''_

 _''Nah''_

 _''And are your guardians ok with this?''_

 _''We indeed all agreed to it Hokage-san''_

 _''Fine. I'll take care of your clone then. Let's see what will the future bring...''_

 ** _.:|:|~Kai!~|:|:._**

 **(AN! The clone lived just like the canon Naruto. Just so you know...)**

The clone was asleep as Naruto dispelled it. Ace had to catch him at he collapsed from the memory overload. Huh... Looks like he'll be overly underestimated since his clone only knows the Kawarimi no Jutsu, Henge, Shadow Clone Jutsu and... Oiroke no Jutsu... His Kaa-san would kill him if she knew... He fell asleep from the memory headache as Kurama took the time to sort out the memories. tomorrow was the day that Konoha will see the real Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki!

 **Tomorrow**

Naruto and Sabo, who decided to come as well, walked to the academy. Some people were giving Naruto looks as if they have seen a ghost which amused both Naruto and Sabo. As Naruto stood by the door of his classroom Sabo patted his shoulder and wishing good luck he made his way back to the estate. Walking in Naruto sat next to the guy called Sasuke as the class gave him weird looks. Just as Naruto relaxed shouting caught his attention. The door busted open as two girls stood there. Sakura and Ino. The fangirls. Naruto grimaced as they fought over the seat next to Sasuke, Sakura winning and pushing him out of the way. Finally Iruka walked in giving a strange look to Naruto who grinned gave them a boring lecture about genin life and started announcing the teams. Naruto tuned it out 'till his name was called.

''Naruto Uzamaki, Sasuke Uchiha...'' Naruto gave a groan at that ''And Sakura Haruno'' Another groan from Naruto as the fangirl cheered about internal love ''Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake'' This perked Naruto up. As soon as Marco found a bingo book he told Naruto about the importance of keeping tabs on bounties and knowing of Kakashi's reputation he smirked.

Later he changed his opinion since his godforsaken sensei is three hours late. _Three hours_! Finally he showed up and saying only two sentences puffed away.

''My first impression on you guys - you're boring. Meet me on the roof''

Groaning Naruto made his way up to the roof, Sasuke following him and Sakura of course following her crush.

As they sat down Kakashi spoke up. ''Ok team, how about we introduce ourselves?''

''How do we do that?'' Asked the kunoichi of the year.

''Names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams'' Simply answered their sensei.

''How about you go first Sensei?'' Questioned Naruto with a smirk.

''My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have some likes and I don't like some stuff... I have many hobbies... Dreams for the future... I don't know... Ok Pinky your turn'' Sakura fumed a bit at the nickname

''My name is Sakura Haruno, I like *Looks at Sasuke and blushes* I Hate Naruto-baka and Ino-pig! My hobbies are *Looks as Sasuke and lets out a high pitched squeal* And my dream for the future is *Looks at Sasuke and squeaks, blushing madly*''

Kakashi sighed at that _'Looks like I had to get the fangirl...'_ He thought as he pointed to Sasuke.

''My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have a few likes and many dislikes. My hobbies are none of your business. My dream... No... My ambition is to kill a certain someone.'' Sakura squealed at Sasuke's coolness as Kakashi sighed once again _'A revenge obsessed Uchiha... Great...'_ lastly he pointed to Naruto ''You last Blondie''

''I am Naruto Nam-Uzumaki. I like my adopted family, ramen, meat, training and sparring. I dislike traitors, fangirls, being lectured about things already know and idiots who kill for fun. My hobbies are training, sparring and pranking. My dream for the future is to become Hokage and... Be free...'' He smiled softly at the last bit. _'Looks like he's the only normal one out of the team... And the information about him was false as well... The only thing I expected was a lot of ramen and being the hokage. Not to mention he looks different as well. And who could this adopted family be?'_

''Ok team. Tomorrow we begin our first mission as a team.''

''What kind of mission Kakashi-sensei?'' Asked Sakura.

''Survival training'' He answered.

''But Kakashi-sensei, we already did that at the academy.'' She protested.

''Yea, you did but this will be a little different. We meet at training ground seven at seven in the morning. Don't be late and don't eat breakfast, you might throw up'' Kakashi said and puffed away leaving the genin alone. After a minute of silence Sakura turned to Sasuke and started asking for a date, Sasuke ignoring her as Naruto stood up.

''I advise for you two eat breakfast'' Was all he said as he shunshined back to the estate.

 **._.**

 **Ok!Next chapter is the bell test! Sorry for the crappy writing by the way...**


End file.
